User talk:R2XC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakuman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yujiro page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 13:07, 3 June 2010 Admin Thank you for the nice comment! Also you are a really good editor too! Thank you for your dedication! Okazin 16:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You said you want to become this site's admin. I'm sure you and Okazin can be good admin. But I will be the one to become Admin one day. Beside if one of us become admin we can change the other 2 into admin. --Cococrash11 11:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You have Admin power use them well. --Cococrash11 06:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Maybe you can do the board. --Cococrash11 03:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You haven't been doing any Admins Duty for a year. I was thinking maybe you're busy or etc but if you still want to be an Admin, after 3 Days is over if you still haven't done any edits I will remove your Admin Rights in 8/5/2011. You are still welcome to edit Bakuman Wiki. --Cococrash11 20:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Metallica Metalluca and Nurarihyon no Mago I already talk about this type of subject with Okazin. Have you read Metallica Metalluca and Nurarihyon no Mago? If not you should totally read its as intersting as Bakuman. Also I'm an Admin on Metallica Metalluca and Nurarihyon no Mago Wikia. You should reply your answer in my talk page. --Cococrash11 08:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You should read those manga its interstings. --Cococrash11 15:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Just Passing On A Message... Hey Cococrash told me to tell you that when we make a new article we should post the One Manga (or any other manga site) link where you got the basic information and put it in the discussion page so we can have reference and make sure the info's correct. Okazin 15:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Real Life So I was thinking maybe you don't have time to be reading the manga of N and M (Title to looong) because of diffrent country. So which country are you in right now? --Cococrash11 10:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Currently Japan(Nagasaki), but i'm going back to U.S.(Illinois) Friday.R2XC 13:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Geeze you don't have to be a dick about it. You could've had said something like to "Change spell error". --Cococrash11 14:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Coccorash11 Look I had bad experience with other wiki editor who criticize my spelling and grammer. Its hard to take that as a joke. --Cococrash11 02:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Let's just pretend it didn't happen. --Cococrash11 03:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Page Go look at wikipedia's Bakuman it said it right there. Also this is Bakuman's version of chapter so its called Page. --Cococrash11 05:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Cococorash11 If you're going to ask me something please use the talk page not the user page. --Cococrash11 05:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Language What type of language can you read, write, and listen? --Cococrash11 12:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gender I was wondering whats your gender? Since we are working togther we might as one know each other a little. My gender is male. --Cococrash11 12:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Bakuman Volume Since you can write Japanese that mean you can read the Japanese version of Bakuman no problem right? --Cococrash11 03:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Coccorash11 Manga Site Because of the recent manga sites that are shutting down use Chapter and Page number instead. --Cococrash11 15:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC)